Problem: Michael did 13 fewer sit-ups than Gabriela in the morning. Gabriela did 14 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Michael do?
Gabriela did 14 sit-ups, and Michael did 13 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $14 - 13$ sit-ups. She did $14 - 13 = 1$ sit-up.